indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eligor Larington
Character Eligor is a character in Devastation of Indines, but was released as an advance preview in the BattleCon iOS App. He also appears in Pixel Tactics. ''Quotes: *"Sometimes when I'm slighted I get angry. Sometimes when get angry, I get even. That's not called cruel, that's called fair."'' *''"You see this crest? I earned that for killing a man who did what you're thinking of doing. And I would love another one."'' *''"I will have my revenge..."'' *''"Now is the time for a new legend. I’ll be the hero they sing about for the next millennium!"'' * "I was raised reading and re-reading the Great Chronicle in an abbey, by monks who revered the old heroes and legends. I want to have my name on those pages someday." * Shekhtur: Woah, what’s this? Eligor: That’s called a Gorget, you wear it around your neck. It’s useful if you’re expecting spears. Shekhtur: Ooh, and what’s this one? Eligor: That’s a vambrace, it’s a kind of plate shield for your forearm. Shekhtur: All this stuff is so cool. Eligor: Armor is situational… you can’t just put it all on at once, you have to equip for the foe you’re planning to face, and to compliment your strengths and fighting style. Shekhtur: Whatever. I’m going to be invincible with all this stuff, just watch! Story The Templars are a wandering order of monk-knights who keep peace and slay monsters within the borders of Jeffreys. Eligor has been serving his duty to the common folk of the realm for three years now, but as the times of peace draw to an end, he is searching desperately for some great task to make a name for himself. The inheritor of the legendary sword of Saint Kelbran, Eligor's soul is one of pride and unrest. While his duty is to the people of Jeffreys, his real interest is in making a name for himself by striking down some great monster or performing some epic quest. Plot During BattleCON: Devastation When Runika Zenanen asked for volunteers to aid her in her quest to defeat the Dragon Queen, Eligor alone stepped forward and accepted the errand, despite its impossible odds. Their adventure took them all across the continent of Indines, where they met many new allies such as Shekhtur, Joal, and Khadath. Once he defeated Adjenna and Greyheart, however, Eligor uncovered a far more sinister plot, one that would push his skills and beliefs to the very limit. Later Adventures After his adventures with Runika, Eligor returns to serving the people of Jeffreys as a Templar. His skills are once again called for when the keys to the lost Vaults are uncovered. Merjoram, the princess of Jeffreys, asks for his aid in preventing these relics from falling into the wrong hands. Though already a hero of great renown, Eligor is intrigued by the mystery of the vaults and the legendary Underlands that were sealed away from the surface world, and so agrees to adventure alongside Merjoram and her knights. 10 Facts about Eligor #Eligor was born out of wedlock. His mother, Magdelina’s aunt, was still very young at the time, and so left him in the care of Kerhault Monastery as a baby. #He grew up under the tutelage of the monks, and decided to join the order of the templars when he came of age, desiring to become a hero in the style of the old heroes of the Grand Chronicle. #He received his Red Lion Crest from King Alexian XXXVII for killing Daill “Black Dog” Tredge, a notorious rogue mage who terrorized cities in the eastern portion of Jeffreys with shadow and lightning magic. #The prayer beads he carries are made from Shorec Wood, and monks often pray with them when seeking temperance and endurance through hardship. These are a relic of his upbringing in a monastery, not a standard tool for templars. #His hair is naturally platinum blonde, like his cousin Magdelina’s. #He has no idea who his father was. He knows his mother, Brynne, but she and Eligor are not particularly close, and she hasn’t said anything to Eligor about his father. #The three dots on his forehead are consecration marks tattooed there in a ceremony when he was ten. They are a common sign for monks of Ka-Shin. #His patron deity is Ka-Shin, the goddess of Light, Justice, and Judgment. #He is extremely distrustful of mercenaries and other sorts of career soldiers. He temporarily joined the Jeffrian irregulars out of desperation for the opportunity to make a name for himself in battle, but would normally not consider such a path. It was during this time that he met Runika. #He is allergic to Trussas, the cute, fluffy animals that inhabit the woods and fields of Indines and which many people keep as pets. 'Personality: '''Self-absorbed, quick-tempered, honorable '''Personal Possessions: '''Sword of Saint Kelbran, Red Lion Crest (a distinguishing mark of service) '''Likes: '''Deep fried foods, official documents, biographies '''Dislikes: '''Criminals, mercenaries, spicy food, abstract art Appearance Eligor wears polished golden armour and a cloak, and has shoulder-length silver hair - looking like the quintessential paladin. Eligor's sword is a sacred relic, the Sword of Sage Kelbran. It was wielded by Sage Kelbran, who was notorious for the draconian punishments he meted out during his days as a templar.It did not originally have the chain attached. Eligor had the chain modded onto it so that he could use the sword as a ranged weapon, an action which deeply distressed several of the priests who ordained him as a templar. The Red Lion Crest Eligor wears was given to him as a decoration by King Alexian for tracking an infamous Jeffrian kidnapper and returning his head to court. Powers & Abilities Eligor wields the sword of Saint Kelbran, and excels in the defensive sword arts. Relationships *Serves -> Alexian XXXVII, Runika *Rival of -> Shekhtur *Cousin of -> Magdelina Appearances Devastation of Indines *Eligor is a combatant in Devastation of Indines, as well as one of the cover art characteres. In Devastation, his playstyle name is Avenger, as he focuses on tanking hits and hitting opponents back. His Unique Ability, Sword of Vengeance, gives him added defense for each token he antes; he gains more simply by getting hit. Strikers *Eligor's Striker card can help to counter attack and stun the opponent. Pixel Tactics *Eligor appears in Pixel Tactics under the Templar class, which focuses on defense as well as "revenge", or attacking opponents while on the brink. Champions of Indines Gallery 422d2cb77cb7c404f62fb1c638d0b4fc_large.jpg|Eligor Alternate Art EligorConcept001.jpg|Eligor Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Additional Cards and Tokens *5 Vengeance tokens Unofficial Rule FAQs *Can I use Eligor's Alternate Unique Ability to reduce the incoming damage with token I gain from the damage? Let's say I would receive 4 damage. So can I gain 2 token from the first 2 damage and discard them to prevent the second 2? :: ''No. All damage is taken at once and Eligor has to discard the tokens before he takes the damage in order to prevent it. ''(Official FAQ) *If you are playing with non-standard bases, for the purposes of the Counter style bases with the same color (or equivalently icon) are equivalent. * Does the soak from Aegis remain during a clash? Yes * What happens if Eligor plays Aegis or Sweet Revenge and the opponent plays a finisher? ''A: Eligor copies the power of the finisher (unofficial ruling) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Video BattleGuides Sample 3D Model This model was created as a test sample by an unknown independent sculpting studio. Category:Characters Category:Avenger Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Jefferian Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers